Наваждение
by Admiralcurzee-Liliana
Summary: С самого первого дня их знакомства, он замечал на себе эти странные взгляды – оценивающие, холодные, но…какието не безучастные… будто бы Вульф все время чтото хотел сказать ему крайне важное, но колебался… и это не было связано с работой…слэш


**Авторы:** Liliana & EziLenz

**Сериал:** CSI: Miami

**Название:** «Наваждение»

**Пейринг:** R/R

**Жанр:** романтика

**Рейтинг:** R

**Комментарии:** лиц, моложе 17 лет, настоятельно прошу мимо!

Первый, но надеюсь, не последний фик из серии

- Всем машинам в радиусе южного округа: перестрелка в грузовом порту, ранен офицер, срочно требуется поддержка. Всем машинам…

- Мы близко, сержант. Поворачиваем?

- Мистер Вульф, ваш лейтенант будет недоволен задержкой столь важных улик…

- Вы опять проверяете меня, сержант Стетлер?

- Поворачивайте, Вульф, времени нет!

- Какого черта здесь делают криминалисты?

- Спокойно, офицер, - Стетлер попытался высунуться из-за ангара и рассмотреть поле боя, - раненный, кажется, не дышит!

- Судя по количеству крови, - прищурил глаза Вульф, - он или при смерти, или уже мертв… в любом случае, шансов у него нет.

- А это не тебе решать, крыса лабораторная! - взвился командир патруля, афроамериканец богатырского телосложения, пыхтевший и потевший то ли от боевого азарта, то ли от страха, - или вытащите моего парня, или катитесь, куда ехали!

- Ладно, сбавь обороты… - примирительно проворчал Стетлер. Пусть Вульф и из команды ненавидимого им Горацио Кейна, никто не имеет права обзывать сотрудника его лаборатории «крысой».

Несколько полицейских, рассредоточенных за укрытиями, окружавшими ангар с засевшими там бандитами, вели беспорядочную стрельбу. Начальник же патруля хоть и громко возмущался, но своими людьми не руководил, и вел себя так, как будто попал в крупную заваруху впервые.

- Ну что, Вульф, доставай жилеты, кроме нас, по-видимому, идти некому…

Через минуту они, отчаянно отстреливаясь, уже бежали в сторону истекающего кровью полицейского. Внезапно Вульф охнул и завалился на спину.

- Вульф, ты как, Вульф? – Рик нагнулся над парнем, бегло осматривая его - крови заметно не было, но с посиневших губ Райана клочьями слетала слюна, он задыхался!

- В…в порядке, кевлар выдержал… - наконец прохрипел он.

- Лежи тихо, как легче станет, ползи к ангару, я сейчас, - Рик пригнулся и короткими перебежками бросился к развороченной патрульной машине.

- Куда! – послышался хрип за его спиной, - без прикрытия… убьют же!

Рик был отличным стрелком и не собирался за здорово живешь отдавать свою жизнь: каждая его пуля ложилась точно в цель и вскоре, при поддержке вылезшего наконец-то из укрытия патрульного, быстро загнал бандитов обратно в ангар. Лязг захлопываемой железной двери смешался с воем полицейских сирен – подмога! Рик оглянулся на подбегающий спецназ и вдруг заметил, что Вульф продолжает без движения лежать на спине посередине дороги. Стетлер похолодел – еще не хватало, чтобы по его вине погиб кто-то из криминалистов! Начальство с него не то, что шкуру спустит, до костей обдерет! Плюнув на штурм (спецназ знает своё дело, а лишнее пушечное мясо ему ни к чему), он бросился к коллеге.

- Жив? Идти можешь? Давай, помогу.

Вульф что-то прохрипел, но за протянутую руку ухватился и, навалившись на Рика всем своим весьма не маленьким весом, поплелся к «Hummer»у.

- Кейн будет в бешенстве, - ухмыльнулся Стетлер, выруливая в сторону ближайшего госпиталя, - но мы тут ни при чем.

- Брось, Рик, - прохрипел Вульф.

- С каких это пор я тебе просто «Рик»?

- Брось, выгрузи меня и поезжай в лабу, дело серьезное…

- Ну, уж нет, - заупрямился Стетлер, представляя, какую рожу скорчит Кейн, когда узнает о перестрелке, - я тебя одного не оставлю, если твоему лейтенанту что-то нужно, пусть сам нас ищет!

Райан глухо застонал и привалился головой к приборной доске.

- Тошнит? - хмуро спросил сержант

- Нет…пока… - просипел Райан.

Рик скосил на него глаза: парень был зеленого цвета, но держался. Внезапно Райан поднял голову, их взгляды встретились. Стетлер быстро отвел глаза - ему не нравилось, как Вульф смотрел на него.

С самого первого дня их знакомства, он замечал на себе эти странные взгляды – оценивающие, холодные, но…какие-то не безучастные… будто бы Вульф все время что-то хотел сказать ему крайне важное, но колебался… и это не было связано с работой…

- Спасибо тебе, - вдруг сказал Райан, - ты подцепил стрелка, когда тот целился в мою голову. Еще секунда, и мне крышка.

- Сочтемся! – солидно ответил Рик и смешался.

Опять этот глубокий, долгий взгляд… Да что с ним такое? Или… Черт!

Рик резко вывернул руль, объезжая притормаживающий грузовик и Вульф завалился на него. Лицо и шею сержанта обдало горячечное дыхание, сильные пальцы вцепились в локоть

- Полегче, Стетлер! Не труп везешь!

- Ладно, извини…

Вульф убрал руку, отвернулся и уставился в противоположную от водителя сторону. У Стетлера вспотели ладони – чертов криминалист! Красавец с холодными глазами и горячим телом. Райан Вульф. Подручный этого дьявола Кейна, таскающий на подушке его хвост! Мозг уверял - наглый, себе на уме, мрачный и заносчивый ублюдок. Но кровь в барабанных перепонках вызванивала совсем другое - молодой, сильный мужчина с невозможно красивым семитским лицом. Мужчина, вызывающий… интерес. Рик почему-то остерегся спросить свою совесть о природе этого интереса.

У сержанта пересохло во рту от ужаса – как случилось, что он, - ОН! мог ТАК подумать о мужчине? Не говоря уже об эйфории, охватившей всё его существо, когда горячие пальцы сомкнулись на его локте…

Пылкая, наполовину латиноамериканская кровь Рика вскипала каждый раз, когда он видел лицо Вульфа. Но раньше он думал, что это гнев, а теперь… И почему, когда Райан отвернулся, на него вдруг налетела тоска, да такая сильная, что всё нутро скрутило в резиновый жгут и выворачивает наизнанку? И это чувство, что всё прошлое, то, что было до сегодняшней перестрелки – только сон, и лишь сейчас он начал просыпаться для чего-то настоящего и реального? Сердце остро заныло, как будто не в бронежилет Вульфа, а в его собственную грудь врезалась та пуля…

«Пора в отпуск, - подумал Рик, - кажется, я схожу с ума»…

В госпитале, хмурый, и словно не выспавшийся хирург мельком бросил взгляд на Стетлера, буркнул: «Обождите здесь», - и увез Вульфа за стекло процедурного кабинета. Рик наблюдал, как с того сняли рубашку, увидел огромный синяк на груди, чуть ниже левого соска. Врач обернулся, посмотрел на Стетлера, и пальцем поманил его в кабинет.

- Ребра целы, офицер, внутренних разрывов тоже нет… я сделаю ему обезболивающее, а вы пока подержите лед на ушибе… не представляю, куда подевались все медсёстры …

Вульф вздохнул: сам он придержать пакет не мог – к обеим рукам были присоединены электроды - эскулап снимал кардиограмму, не отрываясь от шприца.

Рик взял холодный, влажный свёрток, приложил к груди Райана. Горячая кожа обожгла пальцы, лед остудил их и снова обжег, растаявшая вода затекала Рику в рукав, словно юркая ядовитая болотная змейка, та самая, что прервала жизнь Клеопатры, посмевшей влюбится не в того мужчину.

- Рик, если тебе неприятно… - тихо произнес Райан.

- Ничего, не из глазури, не растаю, - как можно более равнодушно произнес Стетлер, а сам задрожал, не в силах оторвать взгляда от широких плеч и мускулистой груди Вульфа. Чуть смуглая кожа блестела в заливающем кабинет ярком свете. Рельефные мышцы живота, едва заметная темная дорожка, убегающая под ремень брюк, заставили Рика окончательно погрузиться в адское пекло. По спине пробежала струйка пота, испарина выступила и на лбу…

- Эй, офицер, - сквозь горький, удушающий вакуум пространства процедурного кабинета расслышал сержант, - вы сами-то в порядке? Что-то вы бледный…

- Он в порядке, - расслышал Рик голос Райана.

«Да, я в порядке, - подумал Стетлер, - только вся кровь ушла». Он знал, куда ушла вся его кровь, знал, в каком месте она вся скопилась…Хорошо, что врач занят, а Вульф прикрыл глаза…

Он не успел отнять руку, когда Райан внезапно сжал его ладонь, словно бы удерживая расползшийся пакет со льдом у синяка.

- Не шевелитесь, больной, - небрежно бросил врач, - еще несколько минут…

Эти несколько минут, под пронизывающим тяжелым взглядом темно-зеленых глаз, показались Рику вечностью.

Почему он не может оторвать глаз от этого человека? Почему вынужден сейчас терпеть эти двусмысленные жесты; быстрые, как будто невзначай, взгляды, от которых хочется грубо отбросить руку Райана, заехать кулаком в челюсть и высмеять перед всем белым светом? Но тогда почему он чуть было не рехнулся, когда прижал ладонь к его обнаженной груди?

- Ну, все, офицеры, можете быть свободны, и постарайтесь больше не стоять на линии огня!

- Кейн? Вы где? А, понятно… Мы везем улики в лабораторию… хорошо, я понял, - Вульф закрыл телефон и обернулся к Стетлеру, - вся дневная смена уже разошлась по домам, мне приказано доставить материал в лабораторию и быть свободным. Если тебе не трудно, забросишь меня домой?

- Ты наглый, Вульф, - процедил сквозь зубы Стетлер, не отрывая глаз от дороги, - ладно, не бросать же тебя, болезного, на обочине…

Рик был в величайшем смятении. То, что случилось с ним сегодня, не поддавалось логическому анализу! Он любил женщин и пользовался известным успехом – его мужественная внешность, чёткие, сухие черты смуглого лица, красивые карие глаза, привлекали своеобразным, дерзким обаянием. Он не был славен, как соблазнитель-налётчик, наоборот, дамы находили его несколько старомодным и медлительным. Стетлеру нравились очаровательные неспешные ухаживания, целомудренные прогулки под луной, романтика первых поцелуев… Впрочем, обладая пылким темпераментом и неровным характером, Рик был очень ревнив и скор на руку, что не способствовало установлению длительных отношений. За это он постоянно ругал себя, но ничего поделать с собой не мог… или не хотел. Стетлер никому не позволял командовать и водить себя за нос – ни женщинам, ни подчиненным, чем весьма и весьма гордился!

Но то, что накатило на него сегодня – было как колдовство, шамаизм, черный сглаз вуду…

Совиные зеленые глаза и загорелая грудь Вульфа; его белая, замявшаяся от бронежилета расстегнутая рубашка на плечах - не отпускали его, застилали зрение, разрывали мозг и пах невыносимым, невозможным, запретным, грязным, самым сильным в его жизни желанием!

К запаху его одеколона, уже давно преследующего Рика, примешивался чужой запах больницы. Рик сжал зубы, чтобы не сказать об этом Райану, не попросить его немедля смыть больничный дух, чтобы никакие посторонние, чужеродные нотки не портили его чувственный образ.

Рик вдруг принялся судорожно вспоминать термин, которым психологи обозначают процесс соблазнения.

- Приехали, Рик, спасибо. Поможешь мне до двери добраться? Чертова подножка, высокая, зараза! Первый раз жалею, что у нас «Hummer»!

«Импринтинг! Вот как это называется, или иначе «сексуальное запечатление» - наконец-то вспомнил Рик. Он обошел машину, открыл дверцу и подхватил буквально вывалившегося из кабины Вульфа. Кажется, парень от укола немного «поехал».

Вульф всё никак не мог попасть ключом в замочную скважину, но, наконец, дверь открылась, и Рик, вздохнув, будто Сизиф, вкативший таки камень на гору, сгрузил коллегу на табурет в прихожей.

- Звони своей девушке, - похлопал сержант парня по плечу, - пусть приходит и ухаживает за героем.

- Нет у меня никакой девушки, - мотнул головой Вульф, - слишком много работы…

- Ну, смотри… - неопределенно пробормотал Рик, приоткрывая дверь, чтобы, наконец, улизнуть куда-нибудь подальше.

- Рик! – Вульф встал, покачиваясь, подошел к сержанту и протянул руку, - спасибо.

Но как только тот ответил на рукопожатие, Райан пошатнулся, и, чтобы удержаться на ногах, обхватил его за плечи и ...неожиданно накрыл его рот своими губами. Стетлер стоял, ни жив, ни мертв - все произошло так быстро, что он просто не успел должным образом отреагировать и дать отпор! А потом было уже поздно: жар тела, припечатывавшего его к стене; жадный, высасывающий остатки воли рот, и руки, скользящие по груди и бедрам…Стетлер застонал, ощутив тяжесть в паху …

- Ри-иик, - Райан отстранил лицо, чтобы глотнуть разрывающимися легкими воздух, но еще крепче прижал его к себе, - ты… никогда? Я буду первый?

И тут Стетлер наконец-то очнулся: изо всех оставшихся после пережитого сил оттолкнул парня. Райан, ослабевший от травмы и от укола, не удержался на ногах и полетел куда-то вглубь коридора, круша и опрокидывая мебель.

- Рик – крикнул он, - Рик, подожди!

Но сержант, потрясенный и униженный, задыхающийся от ярости (горло сдавил такой спазм, что он даже слова сказать не мог), выбежал вон из дома и в два прыжка очутился возле машины.

Дрожащими руками завел двигатель, зачем-то вытащил из кобуры пистолет, снял с предохранителя и ...

«Ты болван, Рик, - сказал он себе, - ты всё всегда делал и делаешь не по-людски. Ты даже не смог найти себе нормальную женщину, и вместо этого влюбился в мужчину! Чтоб ты сдох, урод!».

От самоубийства его спасло лишь то, что он увидел случайно в зеркале заднего обзора: свое бледное лицо, вылезшие из орбит, безумные глаза, и пистолет во рту. Картина была настолько мерзкая, что Рик передумал умирать. Но твердо решил, что вместо него на тот свет отправится Вульф – гнусный провокатор, за какой-то час превративший правильного Рика, в такого же, как и он сам, извращенца.

Дверь оказалась незапертой. Вульф стоял посередине коридора, держась рукой за стену. Из прокушенной во время падения губы на подбородок стекала тонкая струйка крови. И он не удивился, увидев вернувшегося сержанта.

Стетлер медленно, дрожащей, как после отчаянной попойки рукой, поднял пистолет.

- Рик, - вдруг глухо позвал Вульф, - освободи меня…

- От чего освободить? – еле слышно переспросил тот, проглатывая ком в горле.

- От чего-нибудь освободи…

Рик молча приставил дуло к его груди, заметив, как подрагивает от волнения мушка, замер на несколько секунд, потом медленно отвел руку, аккуратно поставил оружие на предохранитель и, наконец, принял Райана в свои объятия…

Душ смыл больничный запах, и кожа Райана пахла еле уловимым, хорошо знакомым одеколоном.

- Как я тебя ненавижу…- Рик провел ладонью по теплому, такому желанному телу, по напрягшимся мышцам живота.

- Скажи это кому другому, - Райан сверкнул улыбкой, и повалил Рика на спину. – Я хочу видеть твои глаза…

- Ты издеваешься надо мной…

Но Вульф и не думал издеваться. В ванной они едва не убили друг друга, с хриплыми стонами сплетаясь в объятиях, целуясь с жадностью и диким нетерпением.

Все было забыто – стоящий на подъездной дорожке «Hummer»; улики, которые ждали в лаборатории; перестрелка. Не существовало больше ничего, что могло их сдержать. Какие ухаживания, какая романтика? Рик забыл обо всем, что было в его жизни. Он только и ждал, когда сильные руки Райана начнут свое путешествие по его телу.

А Райан не торопился – как прирождённый палач, с наслаждением пытающий свою жертву, он играл с Риком, заставляя того извиваться под сладострастно-мучительными ласками, извергать проклятия и мольбы.

- Я желаю услышать – чего ты хочешь сейчас?

- Садист…Райан…я хочу…

- Ну?! Скажи, и мы продолжим, или уходи, я не держу…

Сходя с ума от разрывающего пах напряжения, Рик выдохнул, заметавшись по кровати:

- Я…о, нет…я… хочу тебя…

Райан довольно улыбнулся, а в его зеленых глазах зажегся дьявольский, мрачный, неистовый, торжествующий огонь. И в эту секунду Рик понял, что пути назад больше нет - содрогаясь от приступов наслаждения, он отринул от себя своё прошлое и пропал в ласковых сетях рук, в плену обожаемых глаз, пропал в океане блаженства окончательно и бесповоротно, ни о чём не жалея и не в чём не раскаиваясь!

Свобода от собственного страха, от оков собственного «я», ото лжи перед самим собой - была самым удивительным и радостным чувством, которое когда-либо испытал Стетлер в своей жизни. И ему было плевать на весь остальной мир. Он наконец-то любил того, кого хотел, и был любим, а всё остальное могло катиться к чёрту…


End file.
